Leo x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: (y/n) is deeply in love with Leo, but is too afraid to even talk to him. But what happens when (y/n) discovers Leo in his own apartment? Can love truly blossom between the two? Rated M for smut.


**Love is stronger than lust**

Leo; the strongest Celestial spirit, Fairy Tail's heartthrob, and just about the biggest player in the world.

That man had more girlfriends than there were fish in the sea, it seemed.

There was no way a gorgeous player like him would ever fall for a man, let alone (y/n).

Emitting a longing sigh, (y/n)'s (e_c) eyes once again fell upon the stud known as Leo.

(y/n) was certainly beautiful in his own right; his beautiful (e_c) eyes glistening like the purest of crystals, his (h_c) hair, always fluttering so majestically in the wind, and a warmth and kindness that could be felt from over a mile away.

But despite this, and despite his own charm, he had no luck in gaining Leo's attention; Hard to get someone's attention when you're too nervous to even make contact with them.

(y/n) had simply decided that he'd avoid Leo at all times, forever.

Simple as that...except, it was hard to ignore someone who just happened to be in the same guild.

And so, one fateful day, it happened; (y/n) had just gotten back from a mission, and who was there to greet him, if not Leo?

"How the fudge did you get into my apartment?!" (y/n) exclaimed, both excited and terrified that Leo was in his apartment, acting so casual.

"Well, I just thought I'd come to visit you, cutie. Is it really important _how_ I got here?"

(y/n) blushed softly; Did he just call him...cutie?

Leo seemed to pick up on the blushing, 'cause before (y/n) even had the time to think, Leo was standing in front of him, with a suggestive grin on his face.

"You know, (y/n), we've never really talked before, have we?" he started, gazing into (y/n)'s (e_c) eyes with his own hazel ones, leaving (y/n) a flustered, stuttering mess.

"W-well, no, we haven't, but-" Leo interrupted him by tossing an arm nonchalantly around (y/n)'s shoulders, smiling devilishly.

"It's an awful shame, really; I've seen you so many times, but never actually talked to you. An awful shame, indeed, that I never talked to someone as cute, and shy, as you."

His words just made (y/n) even more flustered, and embarrassed. Leo definitely had something up his sleeve, and (y/n) had a strange feeling that he may just want to know what it was.

"F-fine, Leo. Enough with the jokes; What are you really doing here?" (y/n) asked.

Leo smiled softly, gazing deep into (y/n)'s eyes.

"I'm here to give you the best night of your life...and every day from here to eternity."

His words confused (y/n), so he explained.

"Love is stronger than lust, (y/n). And I dare say that, despite out lack of interaction, I love you."

(y/n) just stood there for a while, dumbfounded. Then, he smashed his lips onto Leo's, and Leo immediately took advantage of it; slipping his tongue into (y/n)'s mouth, exploring every part of his wet cavern, before pulling away for air.

"I love you too, Leo." (y/n) confessed, as red as a tomato.

Leo grinned, and embraced (y/n). "Love is a wonderful feeling...that said, you wouldn't mind if I fucked you, right?" Leo said, and (y/n) facepalmed at the man's words.

***Lemony time skip***

Clothes scattered across the floor, loud moans echoing throughout the room, and the sound of skin slapping against skin; All throughout the bedroom, nothing but the pure sounds of passion resonated, as Leo thrusted deeply into (y/n) over and over again, leaving said male begging for more.

Leo went to great lengths to pleasure them both, and (y/n) kept begging for more.

"A-ah, faster, Leo...harder!" he pleaded, and Leo happily obliged, almost pounding (y/n) into the bed.

Even with the countless experiences that Leo already had, he admitted to himself that nothing felt as meaningful and genuine as this; To Leo, that just proved how much he truly loved (y/n).

After a few minutes of thrusting and pounding, Leo managed to hit (y/n)'s prostate, and (y/n) arched his back, letting out a loud moan, prompting Leo to keep going.

Thrusting faster into (y/n), Leo made sure to hit (y/n)'s prostate with every thrust, and started stroking his member in time with the thrusts.

It did not take long for (y/n) to reach his end, releasing himself all over Leo's hand.

The feeling of his lover clenching around, caused Leo to reach his climax as well, releasing deep inside (y/n), slowly riding out his orgasm, before pulling out slowly.

Collapsing next to (y/n) on the bed, Leo pulled (y/n) into his arms, cuddling, as both men tried to regain their breaths.

Neither Leo nor (y/n) had ever experienced such immense passion, and, needless to say, they were both satisfied.

After regaining their breaths, the two men kissed each other passionately, and smiled warmly at each other.

"I really love you, (y/n). I would go through the rest of my life without any sex, just to be with you."

(y/n) giggled and kissed Leo's forehead. "I love you too, Leo.

But don't worry; Love may be more powerful than lust, but I can assure you, this will happen again."

And with those words, Leo pounced on (y/n), rubbing his cheeks against (y/n)'s.

"You are so cute and sexy, (y/n)! I couldn't ask for a more perfect boyfriend."

And so, the two were finally together; After such a long time of worrying, and hopelessness, Leo managed to erase all those doubts, and replace them with unconditional love, in a mere few minutes.

Love truly conquers all.

**The End**


End file.
